Growth
by Ishbu girl
Summary: Takes place three years afte the series ends. Morgan and Hunter plan for their wedding.
1. Home

My fingers bled and ached, and raw blisters were beginning to form on their tips. And yet, nothing but happiness surged through me. My body was stiff, and my mind was fuzzy from lack of sleep, and yet nothing but happiness surged through me. The plans and problems should have been flying through my head day and night, and yet, nothing but three words floated absently through my mind: I'm getting married.

I, Morgan Rowlands, daughter of Mary and Shawn Rowlands was marrying Hunter Nial in a beautiful antique Catholic church on the outskirts of the English moors within a month. And I, Morgan Rowlands, daughter of Maeve Riordan of Belwicket and Ciaran MacEwan of Amaranth was to marry Giomanach of Kithic beneath the light of the full moon within a month. I was ecstatic.

For the past three months, I have been busy planning both ceremonies to make my parents and my friends happy. My friend Alyce Fernbrake and Hunter's cousin Sky have both been helping me create my wedding robes for the Witch's wedding. Every stitch has to be spelling and hand sewn, and it is this process that causes my fingers to bleed. In fact just the other night a fresh blister on my finger reopened and I got a drop of blood on the delicate white material of my dress. As I held back my tears of frustration, Alyce healed my hands and Sky quickly cleaned the stain, leaving the dress as good as new. I know all of this trouble will be worth it in the end.

My little sister Mary K. is so excited about being my maid-of-honor that it's almost sickening. I was going to just have Bree do it, but my mom gave me one of those looks, that said, she's your little sister! So I'm stuck with a way-too-cheerful girl while trying on dresses.

The Weddings will be held on Beltane, or rather Easter morning and Beltane Eve. Hunter and I thought it would be appropriate along with romantic if it was held on the celebration of love, fertility, and life. Goddess, it has been three wonderful and eventful years that we have known each other. And every moment that I am awake I thank both the Goddess and the God for our union.

We have both changed, grown more in those last three years into more mature, more open minded, and educated adults. He is now a man of twenty three years, and he has learned how to laugh more openly, to be himself more in public, and how to rely on me. I am finally a woman of twenty one and a half years, and I am strong enough to be the support for both of us if he is weak. My emotional as well as physical self has matured immensely.

Many of the hiding survivors of Belwicket have finally immerged and regrouped in Scotland when they heard I was calling. We have reformed the coven of Belwicket, and I am in training to one day take on my rightful place as its High Priestess. Katrina Byrne is the substitute at the moment, which has bee awkward for me these past few months since it was her son, Colm Byrne who pronounced his love to me. I refused him politely explaining that I was to soon be wed to another; to my Muirn Beatha Dan.

000

I shook my head and turned over in bed, trying to clear my head of all of these thoughts that seemed to explode within my skull. When I most need sleep it never comes. I wish Hunter were with me right now, holding me close to him as we wait for morning, but I knew that was a fat chance of every happening. Tonight I was sleeping in my old bedroom under my parents insistence of tomorow's early visit with them to the bakery. My mother was going to wear this whole wedding thing out. I could not wait another three weeks to get this over with.

Finally, at long last, my eyes drifted shut and my mind went numb as sleep took over my exhausted body.

000

It was definatley an early morning when Mary K. woke me with a knock on my door. For a moment I groaned, thinking I had to get up and go to school as an old bitter sweet nastalgia kicked in. But soon enough I realized that two years had passed since I had graduated with all honors from my old highschool.

I slowly dragged myself out of bed and down to the kitchen where Mary K. pushed a Diet Coke into my hand. Atleast she was good for something.

My mom came bustling into the kitchen, all daisies and sunshine just like every morning and smiled as she placed a kiss on the top of my head.

" Good morning my little bride to be. Did you sleep well last night in your own bed?" My own bed. I wanted to state that my own bed was in Scotland like it had been for the past two years along with Hunter's. But I qickly reconsidered.

" Yeah, I slept great mom." I swallowed down about half of my Diet Coke in one gulp and got to my feet to quickly go change and groom myself for public appearance. The day was going to be long.

**A/N: Alright. I have read the whole series and half of the novel so far, and I don't like the novel. So I'm writing how I think Morgan and Hunter's life should have been like after the series. Just like the novel it starts up three years after they met, and if you haven't noticed they're getting married. And my honest opinion on any mean reviews: i don't care if you don't like it. Even if nobody reviews or everyone hates it, I like it and will continue to write it. So if you don't have anything good to say, just bite your tongue and go away.**


	2. Reunion

The bakery was not the place we were going to use for the wedding, instead we were only sampling what we could have somebody else make. The smell of sweet rolls and croisants, aong with the lure of warm pastries and cakes fillied my nostrils and making my mouth water. My mom took charge of everything as I quickly turned into a puppet being hauled by its strings.

I never imagined that I could actually waist five hours of my life inside a bakery, and would actually be sick of cakes and sweets alltogether. Around midday we left and headed towards the travel agency to order the plane tickets along with reservations once in England.

The wedding was not to be large, only a makeup of my family and friends and Hunter's family and friends, which to tell the truth, we shared most of the same friends. All of this plannig had made me think of his sister Alwyn who had just recently wed at the age of nineteen against her brother and father's wishes. They both believed she was too young, and I had to agree.

000

Later that night I was getting myself ready to go to the long awaited Kithic meeting that I had had missed so much while I was away, when Mary K. stepped into my bedroom.

" Morgan, Morgan, Morgan. Since you love me, your most wonderful little sister, let me do your makeup and hair tonight." she batted her eyelashes and smiled sheepishly at me. I opened my mouth to respond, but she pulled me into our shared bathroom before I could properly answer. I had never had so much rubbing, poking, and coloring done to my face before, and I feared she had made me out to look like a clown, but when I looked into the mirror, my sister managed to prove how artistically gifted she was. I was speechless and amazed, though also saddened that Hunter would not be there tonight to witness me in this state of glory.

All of this still ran through my head as I pulled my old car up the side street by Bree's driveway. The night air was warm against my face, atleast warmer than I was used to. Since neither Hunter or I were here enough to run Kithic, the coven merged with Starlocket under the run of Alyce Fernbrake. It made me happy to know that my friends were in good hands when I wasn't here with them. Except for Bree and Alyce, I had not seen anyone else from our old coven in the time I'd been home, which had made it several months, and for some even years. My heart was growing tired of longing; longing to see my old friends, longing to just have my life set normal for once, and especially longing for Hunter, whom I had not seen in three months. Since he had been away on business, we had been doing any talking over the phone, including wedding plans.

I knocked hesitantly on the door, and waited nervously for someone to answer. Finally, Bree answered the door with a bright smile on her face as she ushered me in. She mimed for me to be quiet and then pointed towards the den where everyone was mingling. I tried to look casual as I stepped into the large room, but the act broke as everyone's attention quickly turned to me.

And soon I was wrapped up in an ocean of emotions and hugs, with several close friends placing kisses upon my cheeks and forhead. When Robbie finally made it to me, I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck in a sisterly fashion, already feeling the hot tears form in my eyes.

" Goddess, it's been too long Robbie. I've missed you and everyone here so much." I stepped back and wiped my eyes while we both laughed.

" Morganita, I hear you're going to get hitched. Now why would you want to do something like that?" he asked grinning.

" To torture you mainly. You're definatley coming, and Mom's orders are to wear a suit." We talked on like old friends for awhile until Alyce got our attentions.

" Alright, now before we begin, I would like to introduce our special guest, and old friend of both covens." I casually watched as a man walked into the den. And the my brain began to function. He was over six feet tall, blonde hair, brilliant green eyes, and handsome: Hunter, my Hunter. I don't even know what came over me, but one minute I'm staring at him in disbelief, the next I was running into his arms at full speed, wrapping my legs around his waist as I hugged him tightly.

I didn't even realize I was crying until he wiped away one of my tears with his hand. My feet slid down to the floor, and I stood as he gently kissed me, letting me know that this was only for the public and that the real welcom home party would take place later.

" It's about time the bride and groom to be were put back together. And while we are here tonight, we can also perform a chant for luck and happiness for the upcoming event." Alyce spoke joyfully to all of us.

" Events actually." I mumbled. Hunter looked down at me with raised eyebrows.

" Your mum's still making you have the Catholic wedding?"

" Well of course. She has a chance to put her daughter through hell by making me wear high heels and a poofy dress. If you were here planning the miserable event with me like you're supposed to, then you would know that." I answered back coyly. He flicked my nose lightly before we broke up into a circle to begin.

000

As we were running deisil in the circle, I began to feel a bout of dizziness and nausea wash over me. Without meaning to, I stumbled backwards and broke the circle, falling onto my knees in case I did actually throw up. When the world finally quit spinning, I looked over and saw Hunter by my side, and Alyce and Bree standing over me concerned.

" I got really dizzy for some reason. I guess I'm just tired. I'm so s'sorry I broke the circle." My voice was shaky and weak and I felt like crying. What was happening to me? This was nothing like how I would usually act. I guess the wedding plans really would be the death of me.


	3. Hex

Later that night I lay wrapped up in Hunter's arms, breathing hard. It was amazing how quiet and still the woods seemed after what had just taken place. Reluctatly I glanced down at the watch on his wrist and sighed, already hating being back in Widows Vale.

" Uh, I gotta go. It's already one in the morning." I groaned as I stood and began fastening my jeans and buttoning my shirt. He pulled on my hand until I was sitting down beside him again.

" It's sad that you're twenty-one, soon to be the High Priestess of Belwicket along with my wife, and yet you've still got to abide by your parents curfew." I laughed as he buried his face in my neck. Finally I pushed him off of me and kissed his lips sweetly before standing up and brushing what I could of the dried leaves off my ass and back.

" Until we meet again my love, parting is such sweet sorrow." I spoke sarcastically with a fake Shakespearian accent. And though I hated to go, I knew I would see him tomorow at some point. And with those final thoughts I slid behind the wheel of Das Boot and drove out of the clearing in the Widows Vale woods.

000

My mom woke me the next morning with a kiss on my forehead and a way too cheerful smile. I glanced at the clock and had to stiffle a groan at the time. Before nine in the morning! It was outrageous. These people were trying to kill me!

" Hunter's finally home from work. He'll be meeting up with us today." Mom must have noticed the happiness radiating off of me when I remembered about my muirn beatha dan arriving last night. She smiled brightly again, though this time it wasn't so annoying and nodded her head.

" Well that's wonderful Morgan. Now planning won't be so hard. Oh, I remember when I was engaged to your father and how excited I was. Excited and nervous. I was so afraid that he wasn't as good as he seemed, that he wasn't Mr. Right for me. But deep inside of me I knew... he was." My heart warmed at my mother's words and I grabbed her hand and began to trace its beautiful lines, just like I had when I was younger.

" I know that he's my Mr. Right, mom. He's the one." She kissed my forehead again before leaving my room. After a few minutes, I threw my feet over the bed and stood up, only to be overwhelmed by another wave of dizziness. I quickly sat back down until it had passed before I decided to try getting up again.

As I stood beneath the hot water of the shower spray, worry began to claw at my stomach. What if someone was deliberately doing this to me? What if someone was hexing me? And as much as I didn't want to believe it, the logic made perfect sense. Now the question was, who was doing this and why?

**A/N: Hi there again. Well I hope everyone likes this. Ooh, cliffhanger, but not really. Yet another problem Morgan faces. What would her life be without them? Well review if ya want to. I plan to have the next chapter up whenever possible.**


End file.
